Alice Undead: Intro Chapter one The Door
by NeonHobos
Summary: This is just a darker, twisted version of Alice in Wonderland told by her granddaughter, Emery. The whole world of Wonderland has been taken over by the "Madness"


What if I told you that the bright and pretty Wonderland isn't really what you thought it was anymore? All if it was gone. From the pretty singing flowers to the beautiful scenes surrounding you? All if it was just gone and is never to be seen again? Well. . it is true, it really happened, Wonderland is no longer Wonderland; It is a dark, evil, scary, deadly land that no one dares to go anymore.

April 2, 1954

Wonderland is gone? How could it be gone? I thought to myself, sitting on the tree my grandmother once sat at. My grandmother Alice. One of the few things I remember of her when I was little is the stories she would tell me about Wonderland, that it was a place where dreams come true and everyone would sing and dance. But there was always something dark about it, something that she could never figure out. What it was and why it was there.

What was this darkness I am talking about? She said it was something called the "Madness". Something that was slowly taking over wonderland and all of its subjects. It is said that the only person that didn't turn into a blood craving, destructive, and evil monster was a man she called the Mad Hatter, or Hatter for short. He was the most interesting person you would ever meet she said, the Hatter was quite something. He also had a daughter named Rose. I would like to meet this Rose.

"Alice it is time to come inside!" My mother yelled from our small cabin that we were staying in. It was the last of my Grandmothers property.

"Coming mother!" I shouted back, but I don't think she heard me because she kept yelling my name at me. I sighed before getting up wiping my blue torn up dress off and running home.

When she saw me she kind of gave a glare, like I had done something wrong. Not sure what I did I just went into my bedroom sitting on my bed, staring at my wall that was full of my grandmothers art. Pictures of a world I wish I could have seen. My favorite was the picture of what I think is my grandmother holding a very large heart shaped box with black lace around all of it. She had a peaceful look on her face, she kind of looked like she was relieved. Behind her stood Hatter tipping his hat and an odd looking blueish grey cat with a wide grin on his face(Kind of creepy) Looking right at you. They were surrounded by flowers with faces that were smiling and two dumb looking, short, twin boys. I wish I could have been there.

Never the less, Wonderland is just in my dreams anyways. Just like Grandma said, "Your only way into Wonderland is if you let your dreams take over." I think about that all the time, how do I let my dreams take over? I don't think I will ever know.

"Alice it is time for dinner, wash up and come downstairs, NOW!" My Mother screamed at me, she was only in the next room over, she must be really mad.

I got up and walked over, sitting down at the kitchen table. The smell of the steak overflowing the kitchen. It smelled good, I can tell you that. My mom has always been good at cooking.

"Wow mom, it smells amazing" I said to her happily.

"Thanks." She replied bluntly sitting down at the table, so we start to serve ourselves. "Have you been hanging around the garden again Emery? I thought I told you not to go there! You know how dangerous it can be." She said to me Sternly.

"Sorry mother, I just like it there, it is so beautiful and calm. It is the only place I can go to get some quiet around here." I replied honestly, hoping she wouldn't get even angrier with me.

"Fine, just promise me you will be more careful and listen to me when I call your name next time." She gave me a stern look when she said this, staring at me with very serious eyes.

"Yes mother, I am sorry" I choked out because my mouth was full.

April 3, 1954

The sound of music woke me up today, it was coming from the garden. It scared me at first but I started to ignore it. It wasn't pretty music though it sounded like someone was playing an out of tune piano. They were playing it very poorly too. I guess that added onto the scary aspect of it.

After I got dressed and put on my black gown, I walked into the garden, my bright Red, curly hair pinned up. I followed the music, it still hasn't gone away and I had to know what it was! Slowly I walked through the mildew covered grass, the flowers brushing my gown as I held it up so it didnt get wet. Until I get to the tree, the tree where my grandmother once sat.

I look down and there is a box, the box that my grandmother had in the picture. My mind raced and I actually got a little frightened as I crouched down picking it up, it was soft and worn now. The lace was ripped and torn with holes. There were now scratches on the box itself. Open the box slowly, my heart racing with excitement. Inside the box there was a mirror, I looked into it and the world behind me was different, it was dark, it was dead. All I could see was myself surrounded by darkness. . . Inside of the box there was a note the note said:

I hope that no one ever has to read this letter, if you are reading this, that means that Wonderland has been consumed with madness, the world is coming to an end, if the box has chosen you, this means that your heart is pure, the only thing that can stop the madness from killing Wonderland all together. Please don't let us all die, don't let it kill all of the innocent people that once lived here and turn them into monsters. It is now up to you to save our land, All of Wonderland is counting on you, please do not let us down.

~Alice

Panicked I dropped the box and the letter, very scared and confused. I tripped and fell backwards and next thing I know I am falling, I am falling very far it seems like miles. Around me is just darkness, I can see the faint objects of knives and skulls, bodies that have had their lives taken away. Terrified I screamed as loud as I can, though I knew that no one could really hear me.

I finally landed with a thud, a darkened room with wallpapers of what seemed like skeletons all sitting around, watching you, some were eating human body parts. There were stay out signs all over the place. My breath was heavy as I looked around and saw a door, the door was black, covered with spikes and chains, a blood red curtain pulled back from over it. There was a skull at the top of the door.

I walked over to the door and touched it, pulling away quickly because of the energy coming from the door. There was something behind this door and I had to know. Looking around until I see two bottle on the table, walking over to it. One was red and one was green, I took one in each hand. One was marked with poison(red) and the other drink me(green).

"One of them is poison and one of them is going to allow you to get behind this door, choose wisely because everything is not as it seems in this Dead-mans Wonderland" What seemed like the door had said.

I let out a surprised shriek turning around quickly, my dress flowing as I turned around, looking at the door in amazement and confusion all at the same time.

"W. .What? What did you say? Who is there?" I asked with a tremble in my voice from being scared.

One of the skeletons began climbing out of the painting, it having no head as it floated over to the door picking up the head off of the door, putting it on himself. The mysterious skeleton landed on the ground gracefully and next thing I know a hat, starts floating out of the darkness landing on his head, it was very old. It had a band on it and inside of the band was a joker playing card that had been burned, as well and some old messy feathers and what looked like a slice of a bone. There were patches all over the hat as well, who was this odd man skeleton thing?

"I bet you are wondering who I am? Well allow me to introduce myself, I am the Mad Hatter." He said without emotion.

Did he just say, the HATTER. Oh my goodness, I am in Wonderland. My mind was racing my heart stopped for a moment when he had said that, I think he could tell what I was thinking by the look on my face.

"Heard of me? I am very famous to say the least, the only survivor of this madness we have here. Though I wouldn't be able to say that if it wasn't for my dear friend Alice." He looked at me, I think he was trying to see my reaction to the name Alice.

"A. .Alice was my grandmother, she has told me all about you, and wonderland. But this isn't how she had described it, where is the color and the beautiful dancing flowers and the little rabbit who was all so late?" I looked scared and backed away a little, running into the table, knocking it over on accident.

"Well, didn't you hear me? The madness has taken over, I suppose you don't really know that much about the madness do you? Well the madness is an epidemic that was started by the Queen of Hearts, before she realized what she had really created, she was taken by the madness and couldn't stop it. It started off slow, only infecting a few people here in there, like me for instance. But I somehow managed to keep it in track. Soon it began working faster and faster, killing the plants, making people think darker. What the madness does is it infects your brain my child, it causes you to see things in a different manner, like if you were to think flowers were pretty and you liked them, it would cause you to see them as bloody creatures that were out to kill you. It also works very fast, it can infect you in minutes, seconds even. The madness soon took over the whole land. It spread just by touch, air, everything until it took over everyone and everything. Did I mention that it can take over objects too? Plants? It turns them ugly, makes it look fresh out of a horror story. Do you understand my dear?"

I nodded slightly looking to the side. I was so confused, I had so many questions but I knew I couldn't ask them all, I would probably find out later anyways. I wonder why the madness hasn't tried to infect me, from what he is telling me, he is infected with the madness and well we are breathing the same air and his skull is on the door. I wonder. . .

"My name is Emery, so stop calling me dear. I want to know how to get behind that door, please tell me. I need to know. There is something back there and it is calling me. Please Mr. Hatter. Tell me." I insisted upon him.

"Alright Miss Emery, here is what you have to do, you have to choose one of those drinks you have, one will make you small enough to fit into that panel." He said pointing to the bottom right of the door and there was a little panel I didn't notice before.

"Though remember everything I have told you Miss Emery, for nothing, is what it seems." He said before he just faded away, disappearing into the darkness.

"No! Hatter come back please! I need your help! What do I do. . ." I yelled at him scared yet again, Hatter gave me an odd feeling of comfort, even if he was just an odd looking skeleton.

I looked down at the bottles, nothing is what it seems. . nothing is what it seems. . Nothing, is what it seems. When something clicked in my head I threw the one that read drink me and drank the one that said poison. Terrified, I slowly started to feel dizzy and sick to my stomach as I slowly started to shrink. I AM SHRINKING!? Panicking as I watched the ground, looking back and forth, my dress was shrinking as well, thankfully.

As soon as I seemed to have stopped shrinking, I ran to the door and pushed the panel as hard as I could but it wouldn't budge, what in the world? I kept at it for what seemed hours until I stopped and sat down. I could feel the tenseness in my throat, the feeling you get before you start crying, but no I wont cry because my mother once told me that crying gets you no where, it just makes the problem harder.

I stood up as I looked around and the table was upright again, but there was a doorknob on it, how am I supposed to get that doorknob? I was angry and flustered until I saw a rope, a box that was labeled "Sweets", and a knife. I walked over and got them all, putting the knife in my boot. Now what am I supposed to do with this? I opened the box, reading the inside it said:

"In this box there are 10 pieces of candy, each one makes you bigger, none of them make you smaller, the only way you can become smaller is to drink something."

Okay, so I eat, I can get the knob, I didn't drink the whole Vial, I hope it didn't spill I thought as I popped one of the pieces of candy in my mouth getting the same feeling as before, thankfully I was sitting this time, I began to grow and as soon I was big enough to reach I grabbed the door knob and put it in the door. After being shrunk I remember dropping the vial and It was bigger than me so it should be right where I was. Reaching down to look, until I found it and drank it as fast as I could.

The shrinking process started again, this time it took a little longer though, so I made sure my butt, was on the ground so I didn't fall. Soon I was small so I went over to the door, to busy to even be scared or worried, I was focused. I walked over and grabbed the doorhandle, taking a deep breath before pushing the dark door open.

What I saw, I will never. . ever forget.


End file.
